


美学的解体

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: Rook想，他不像是如自己一般生活在林中的平民，却是殉难的圣塞巴斯蒂安。
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 4





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞AU设定，Vil是落难的王子，在遇到Rook后挽回了生命，Rook希望他能回归正常的生活，而Vil却想复仇。

那是Rook此生第一次见过的最美的人。

那人躺倒在树下，几缕散乱的金发轻扶洁白的面庞，身着深紫色的衣物，袖口与衣角镶着金边花纹，面颊如大理石雕琢般光滑，纵然泥泞与污垢覆在他身上，脸颊失去血色，也没有减弱那散发出的浑然天成的美。Rook想，他不像是如自己一般生活在林中的平民，却是殉难的圣塞巴斯蒂安，外界之于美求而不得后，则以毁灭作为报复，乱箭将美少年的遗体置于林里。而他自己双眼洁净，无法重复历史的巧合，让阿波罗似浮华的光影出现在眼前。

自幼起，Rook便习惯于寻找他身边认为美的事物，他认为的美如那天边晕染开的朝霞的乳白，也如晨曦林中弥漫的薄雾。名唤爱的猎人从来不缺发现美的敏锐双眼，而造物主的恶意却让他的精神遇上无上的青春的肉体。

一如既往的清晨，Rook从漫长且无梦的睡眠中醒来，天空还未从冬夜的黑暗里脱身，一缕金色的光染上东部的群山。为了准备这次冬日的狩猎，他只身离村住入林中的木屋，盼望狩猎到预期的猎物回村。昨天夜中薄薄的细雪从天而降，Rook只好陷入睡眠等待白昼。

他起床后穿好衣服，手持弓箭离开木屋，径直向南方的密林深处走去。冬季的寒风抚过他的面颊，能清楚地听到森林的涛声，那有一片茂盛的丛林，他仿佛看到自己渴望得到的猎物浮现在眼前，他沿着动物活动的痕迹走入密林，心情在冬日的寒冷中越发炙热。

拨开枝叶后，双眼紧盯着一棵高大的树木，猎人敏锐的双眼使他确定那是一个人，或许是个男子。Rook的双手握紧弓箭，做好随时发射的准备，碧绿的眼睛紧盯着面前的人，这个时候林子里不该有他以外的人出现。他加快步伐向那人靠近，距离达到五十米时，Rook停止了步伐，他发现那人并没有任何反抗，身子似乎也没有移动，只是安静的躺在树底下，像死一样的平静。

当Rook离眼前的人只有一米远的时候，他终于看清了他，他惊讶地发现坐在那里的人是个男孩，像个十七八岁的少年，他的面容恍若天人，与Rook所见过的任何人都不同。Rook惊叹是何等的残忍，使青春芳香的肉体经历如此的苦难，他总想美是遥不可及的彼岸，一道永恒的鸿沟使他们分隔于两岸，Rook只能在此岸观赏它的身影，一如他观赏朝霞般，而现在他却在官能上触及了它。他抚摸少年的脸庞，面颊已经变得冰冷了，Rook发现他还尚存呼吸，额头渗透出了汗珠，Rook的手指在少年的鼻翼处探查，脉搏正常跳动，鼻息还有气，看来他还活着。Rook的心中松了口气，只要他活着就好，自己像是救下圣塞巴斯蒂安的盲女。他无暇多想，便为眼前的少年披上自己的大衣，抱着他轻柔的身子向密林出口走去，少年的衣角像鱼尾般柔软地抚过Rook的手。Rook心中浮起一股莫名的情绪，这种情绪很奇妙，这是他从未遇到过的，他有些慌乱，直到看到出口外的阳光，那是他居住的木屋。

Rook将少年放在床上，点燃壁炉里的干柴，试图使屋子变温暖起来，用湿毛巾为他抹去额上的汗水。衣服脱掉后，少年的身体上布满各种伤痕，Rook看着他，心中不禁升起怜悯之情，用打湿的毛巾擦拭伤口包扎好后，将自己的衣物换到他身上。

眼前的少年仿佛在做一个Rook难以知晓的噩梦，他痛苦紧皱着双眉，眼角含着泪水，疼痛让他的脸显现出一种无与伦比的活力，置于生死间的挣扎。他的脸显得很美，比安宁时更甚，Rook觉得自己像是看到了世间最极致的一种美丽，竟涌现出难以言喻的喜悦，心里有什么东西在躁动，像一股火焰在燃烧，也像石头在碰撞般，他忍不住吻了他，他感觉到嘴唇的柔软，像是冰化在口中。当Rook意识到这件事时，他竟被自己的行为吓到了，他不知道这样做是不是错误的，他决定放弃，轻轻摇了摇头，像抽丝一样剥去自己莫名其妙的感情。但当再次看到少年挣扎的面庞，他又感到了兴奋，决定继续这样做，虽是偷偷摸摸地进行着，便再次在少年的唇上落下一个吻，当他触摸到少年身体的温度时，绯红染上他的耳根，带着一种不安的羞耻与自责。

Rook感觉到自己身体变化的时候，他慌忙起身，他希望自己的理性永远是明亮的，忽然间的躁动却使他的理智变为风雨中的烛光。能确定的是，他的心性易于受到迷惑。

从那一刻起，Rook决定要跟随着眼前的少年。而现目前他只能等待少年的苏醒。


	2. 梦中的幻影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil一度以为自己已经死了，在他陷入漫长的黑暗时，以为那便是死亡的世界。

Vil一度以为自己已经死了，在他陷入漫长的黑暗时，以为那便是死亡的世界。

他看到自己身体颜色褪去了，原本华丽的衣物也变成黑白的剪影，或许他的灵魂也会散去。那些剪影开始凝聚成实质化的存在，形成一道模糊的人影，在人影中，Vil看清了他的面容，他看见了自己的样子。

他是谁？

他为什么能够看到他的样子？

他不是应该早已死了吗？

自己的幻影，Vil认出那是儿时的自己。作为王室之子诞生的Vil Schoenheir，从小被视为未来的王储，拥有极好的修养与天赋。却在母亲一桩令王室蒙羞的丑闻曝光后，得知自己不过是母亲与他人的私生子，遂而被剥夺头衔与继承权，被迫流亡至邻国边境。

他回想起自己是怎么进入到那片幻境中的，尚且清醒时，他为躲避追杀走入森林，身上已经没有任何食物。细雪从天而降，覆上他的双肩，他将整个肉体抵抗着灵魂的游走，患上伤寒的身体像踩着棉絮一样摇晃着，仿佛与外界越来越远。异常的幻影浮现在眼前，他倒在冬夜的雪地上。灵魂似乎脱离了躯体，在空中飘荡着。

模糊的意识中，一双温暖的手抱住了他，那双手很温柔，他紧紧地抓住那双手，一阵阵温流涌向全身，冰冷的感觉逐渐被驱散。

你是谁？

Vil想问这些问题，他发现自己竟发不出声音，像有块石头卡住了喉咙。

渐渐的，他睁开双睛。

"你醒了，Monsieur。"

那是有着碧绿色眸子的金发男子，带着笑容，年龄好似与Vil相差无几，带着法国口音，他想伸手触碰对方，无奈身体却无法动弹。

"C'est sans-souci，你只是太累了。好好休息吧！"Rook看着Vil露出微笑，“我叫Rook Hunt，你可以叫我Rook。”

“Rook？”Vil轻声呢喃Rook的名字，依然保持警惕，尽管他浑身是伤，裹着Rook的衣服，他还是觉得眼前的人像恶魔一般。

“你叫什么名字？放心吧，我没有敌意。”Rook解释道，当他说道最后一句话时，Vil看到他的眼神变得深邃了，这是他的秘密，他的名字。

"Vil。"他回答道，并不想告诉Rook他的全名。Rook点点头表示理解。

"Vil...不，如果可以的话，我希望能叫你Roi de Poison，因为你像一根优雅的毒刺。”Rook笑着说，“我想知道你梦见了什么。"他看得出来，Vil受了重伤，但依然能让外界感受到他的梦境，足矣证明他对自己抱有信任。Rook想了解关于梦境的信息，以便于做出判断，看看是否需要用自己的身份与Vil进行合作。

听到Rook提到这件事情，Vil的脸色顿时变得苍白，他不想提及那个可怕的梦境，身体不由自主颤抖起来。看到Vil害怕梦中的东西，Rook更加肯定那个梦境绝对非同寻常，他的眼神越发坚定，他拿出手帕为Vil擦去额上的汗水。

“看来你还没有缓过来，好好休息吧，Roi de Poison。”

Rook走出门外，留下呆坐在床上的Vil。他的目光望向窗外的皑皑雪景，想起梦中看到的东西，这或许是他十几年里住过最简朴的地方。可是自己能去哪呢？他想起自己所处的国度，记忆如潮水般涌来，曾经的岁月已化为浮影，像泡沫从Vil的指缝中穿过。

他已经无处可去了。远山被积雪涂抹上白色，几片雪花轻柔地落在窗上，Vil尝试去抚摸它，雪花在灼热的掌心融化了，如同那破碎的幻影一样。


End file.
